Sword Art Online: The Other Guys
by Nakato-kun
Summary: Akimoto Kaito was one of the ten thousand people lucky enough to get the copy of Sword Art Online. He then found out that it was a death game. Watch Aki-kun and Kana-chan and a bunch of other guys live life in the game. Rated T for Titties. :3
1. Prolugue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Beep Beep Beep Beep~! Clank~!

A dim light entered my tiny room though the shutters of my old window. I woke up; cold, numb, and a little bit still sleepy. I turned my head to my right as I opened my left eye, and glanced at my LED Alarm Clock.

It was 7:30 AM, November 6th 2022.

I now opened both of my eyelids, and began to sit up. The sheets and covers on my bed were as messy as always. I never cared about them. I'd only made my bed if my mom or dad screamed at me. I looked around my room, posters of the popular VRMMORPG "Sword Art Online" were hanged everywhere on the blue walls of my room.

That was when I realized that today was Sword Art Online's release date.

I quickly got onto my feet at the moment, and grabbed my jacket, phone, keys and wallet as soon as possible; and raced down the wooden stairs as quick as possible.

As I was making my way down the stairs, I could smell and hear my mom's cooking. Omelet was probably what she was cooking, because of the smell of it.

"Mom, dad, I'm heading downtown!" said me

"Okay, son!" replied my mom. "Be back soon, I'm heading to work today"

"What? I thought you're free today..." said me.

"I'll be back in 2 days, and by the way, your grandparents are coming"

"Okay..."

I walked slowly pass the living room of the house. I can smell nothing but the sweet scent of orchids there, since my mom had put some orchids in the vases that day. Sunlight enlightened the room through the old white shutters. Everything was spotless, even the glass table, the TV stand, the bookshelves, and even the flat screen TV.

I placed my palm on the garages door knob, and twisted it open. Dad was in the garage all morning probably fixing the car for mom, when she's on the business trip or something.

The garage was really messy. Tools and stuff were scattered everywhere. Drops of oil were on the floor and on the walls as well.

"Good morning, son" said my dad.

"Morning" replied me with a smile.

"Why are you up this early?"

"Well, I'm going to a convention"

"Oh, you better come back soon!" replied dad. "I'm heading out with my friends for a day"

"Oh, okay" replied me with a smirk this time.

"Here, buy something to eat when I'm gone" said him as he handed me 4000 Yen.

I grabbed the money and then placing it into my wallet, with a smile on my face. I jumped onto the seat of my bike and kicked the pedals out of the garage since the gate of the garage is already opened.

Sunlight shone onto my face, as I left the garage. The leaves on the trees were amber, yellow, and light green. Cherry blossoms were falling to the ground. The scent of the air was wet, and cool.

The neighborhood was really peaceful. It's a mix of modern and old buildings, which is really great. There are few shops and restaurants, but the local market and high school is really near to my house.

Many people were raking the leaves as I cycled through the neighborhood. Others were jogging or exercising on the sidewalks.

As I cycled into the downtown district, I glanced at the stores, and shops of the district. They were filled with people as always. But, it seems like more people were here, and most of them were heading for the convention.

I began to cycle faster, and faster.

When I reached the convention, I parked my bike in the bike parking lot and locking it with my lock as quick as possible.

I was amazed when I entered the convention building. About 2000 people were already in the line. I thought I came early but...

"Sword Art Online will start selling in 10 minutes. Thank you for your patience~!" announced a girl.

Beep~! Beep~! Beep~!

I reached for my phone in my pocket, and quickly gripped it firmly, then pulled it out with speed.

Incoming Call: Natsume Kanata

As I tried to slid to answer...

"Hi, Aki-kun!" screamed a girl behind me.

I dropped my phone with shock at that moment.

"What the...?" shouted me, as I reached for my phone.

"I'm sorry, Aki-kun" said her with her irresistibly cute face.

"Fine. I'll forgive you" replied me. "And by the way, why are you here?"

"To get a copy of Sword Art Online of course!" said her cutely.

I took a glance at Kana-chan. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, with a chibi character on it, with a bright red mini skirt. Her chestnut colored long hair was swaying from side to side as she moved.

"What?" asked Kana-chan.

"Nothing." said me.

"Sword Art Online has started selling, thank you for your patience" announced a girl.

We've been waiting in the line for a really long time by now. My feet are numb. My stomach is growling like hell.

"Next!" said the seller.

I stepped forward to the booth.

"Do you need a nerve gear with the copy?" asked the seller.

"Yeah" replied me.

The seller packed the nerve gear and the copy into a plastic bag and then handing it to me.

I grabbed my wallet and get the money and then handing it to the seller. I then grabbed the plastic bag.

"Thank you very much!" said the seller.

I smirked at the seller, stepping out of the line.

Before I knew it, Kana-chan grabbed my hand with speed,

"Wait for me..." said Kana-chan blushing cutely.

"O-Okay" said me blushing.

After we got our copies of Sword Art Online, we made our way to the exit of the convention building feeling lucky that I got one of the ten thousand copies that released.

"Thanks" said Kana-chan, dragging me out of the line. I can feel my face going red, and my body was trembling like hell.

"Erm..." said me

"What, Aki-kun?" asked her with a cute expression.

"Nothing"

As we left the building, I quickly went to my bike.

"Aki-kun...?"

"Yes?"

"Call me when you start playing, I want to play with you" said her.

"O-Okay..." said me blushing.

I quickly unlocked my bike, and hopped onto the seat of the bike. Kana-chan waved at me. So I waved back at her.

"See you in the game" said her smiling.

"You, too"

I started to cycle to the direction I came here from my house.

I walked into the living room of my house through my garage door. Bright light illuminated the living room. Scent of the orchids filled my nose.

"Everyone, I'm home!"

No one answered. No one is home.

I went straight to the kitchen, since my stomach is growling like...

"Growl..." said my stomach.

I looked over at the kitchen's counter. Omelet and rice, my favorite. I quickly grabbed the spoon and fork, and dug in. Before I knew it, the plate was spotless.

I dumped my plate into the sink, then head right up to my room.

I unboxed the nerve gear, and the copy of Sword Art Online. I connected the disc reader, and the charger and internet cable to the nerve gear.

I quickly grabbed my phone, and dialed Kanata.

Beep~! Beep~! Beep~!

"Hello?"

"Hey, let's play SAO!"

"Yeah!" said Kana-chan, excited.

I hung up the phone.

I then grabbed my nerve gear, and placing it on my head. I could see that my nerve gear is charging, and the time was 11:30.

"Link start" said me, smirking.

A white screen appeared at first.

Sight OK. Touch OK. Hearing OK. Smell OK. Taste OK.

Language: English

A login screen appeared.

USERNAME: Akito

PASSWORD: *********

Character Creation screen appeared.

I quickly chose a swordman with a dark blue shirt with an iron chestplate and a sword holder. He was wearing black camo pants, and brown leather and boots. He has blue eyes and spiky black hair.

Another screen appeared at the end.

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

Bright light illuminated my field of vision.


	2. First Look

Chapter 2: First Look

Crimson blue light flashed on my body from head to toe. Before I knew it, I was transported into the first floor of Aincrad, the world of Sword Art Online, the world I've been dreaming for ages.

I can feel the sunlight touching my face. I can feel the ground that I'm standing on. I can smell the air around me. I can hear everyone that is around me.

"Aki-kun!"

I jumped back, shocked.

"Sup!" said Kana-chan with a smile.

I knew that it was Kana-chan by the way she talked and moved. And her avatar also looks really identical to her real self. She was wearing a pink shirt with an iron chestplate and a red and white sword holder on her back. Her skirt was bright red. Her gloves and boots were white, and her socks were black which fits her slim legs.

"Aki-kun!"

"What?" asked me, startled.

"This place is amazing" said her smiling.

"I know"

The spawnpoint itself was huge. It was surrounded by gigantic pillars in a circle. Each direction has a giant exit to the giant town called "The Town of Beginnings". A clock tower stood in the middle of the spawnpoint.

About 2000 or 3000 people filled the gigantic spawnpoint. Most of them boasted about how they got the game and said that they were lucky to get one of the 10,000 copies.

"Let's go!" shouted Kana-chan, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the crowd to the north exit.

"Where?" asked me blushing.

"Explore!" answered her with her cute soft voice.

When I'm at the giant north gate, I glanced at the great town with astonishment. The buildings had a medieval architectural style. A river flowed through the town, and bridges connected from one side to another.

We headed down to the town by some stairs. The town's streets were small, and were filled with players figuring out about the game and its system.

"Oh, look! It's a restaurant!" said Kana-chan, pulling me to a restaurant. "I'm hungry"

The restaurant's name was "Kev's Bistro". As I entered the resaurant, I could see NPC waitresses roaming the restaurant. Some of the players were in there as well.

"Please have a seat" said an NPC, as she led us to our seats and gave us the menu.

The restaurant was small. Lamps were lit inside it. There was a bartender at the counter making a cocktail or something. There were bottles of wine and champagne on the shelves behind him.

"Damn, that girl is hot!" said someone quietly.

"I know, right?" said another guy, staring at Kana-chan.

I noticed that they were talking about Kana-chan. So, I turned and stared at them a bit with the "shut up!" face.

Eventually, they turned away.

Kana-chan was reading the menu.

"Hmm...2 omelet and rice, please!" said Kana-kun, putting the menu on the table.

"2 omelet and rice coming right up!" said the NPC.

I checked my stats, as the waitress walked away.

1000 col

"Erm...I just had omelet rice in real life" said me.

"What?" asked her "Really?"

"Yep." replied me smiling.

"Well, let's try this, though" said Kana-chan

"Sure" replied me.

The waitress walked back to our table carrying 2 plates of omelet and rice, then putting it down infront of each of us.

"Enjoy!" said the NPC.

I glanced at the food on the plate. It was nothing like I have expected. The omelet was really juicy and creamy on the rice. Tomato sauce was spilled on the omelet.

"Mhmm...looks delicious!" said Kana-chan smiling. "Let's dig in"

I quickly grabbed the fork and spoon. I shoved my spoon into the omelet and rice and dug out a scoop of rice with juicy omelet on top. I took a bite, and it was sensational. I started to dig in some more. Before I knew it, I finished all the food. Not even a spec was on the plate.

"You finished, already?" asked her, grabbing a napkin and wiping a spot of omelet on my cheek.

The two who just talked about Kana-chan talked about something again, but I didn't care.

I didn't realize that my face was red at all.

"Waitress!" shouted me, as some people got into the restaurant.

The waitress walked to our table.

"How much does all of these cost?" asked me.

A window popped up.

"2 x Omelet and Rice"

"250 col"

I pressed the blue "O" button, and another window popped up.

"Trade Successful"

I pressed the red "X" button, and took a peek at Kana-chan. She also had finished the omelet rice. Spots of rice and omelet were on her cheeks and lips. So, I grabbed a napkin and wiped it of for her.

"T-Thanks" said her, blushing.

"No problem" said me smiling.

We left the restaurant, and Kana-chan reached for my arm and held it.

"I'm full" said Kana-chan.

"Me too" replied me "Didn't know that this game was that realistic"

"I know, right?" said Kana-chan.

We roamed through the small streets of the town. I looked at the sun, it looks like it's 2:30 or something. We finally came across a quest giver NPC.

"Will you help me rescue my cat from the roof?" asked the female NPC.

A window popped up.

"Quest: Rescue Reechu's Cat"

I pressed on the blue "O" button, and another window popped up.

"Quest Accepted: Rescue Reechu's Cat"

"Reechu's Cat: 0/1"

I looked for a way to climb up to the roof.

"Woah...this is so cool!" said Kana-chan.

"I'm going to complete this quest and see what will happen." said me.

I found a ladder which leads right to the roof from the side of the building. So, I climbed up by it. When I reached to the top of the building, I saw a black cat. I went to it and picked it up, then came back down to the ground.

I gave the cat back to the NPC.

"Thank you very much" said the NPC "Please accept this reward"

A window popped up.

"Quest Completed"

"Exp: 1000"

"Col: 1000"

"Items: 1"

I smirked.

"Woah...this is cool" said me.

"I know. I know." said Kana-chan.

The sun was going down. The sky was amber.

Me and Kana was on a floating island trying to fight with boars for Exp and some Col.

"This is awesome!" said Kana-chan, excitedly as she finished off a boar with a skill called "Rage Spike", which allows you to hover, and slash an enemy at a really high speed.

"Haha" said me. "I think it's getting late"

"I know right" said Kana-chan yawning.

I opened the menu and tapped on the settings. Guess what? The logout button wasn't there. I freaked out for a moment.

"Hey" said Kana-chan "Where is the logout button?"

"I don't know" said me depressed.

"Oh my god. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just a part of the starting ceremony" said me frowning.

I tried opening the menu and opening the settings tab again, but the logout button still wasn't there.

Before I even knew it, bright crimson light flashed through my body, transporting me somewhere. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I was at the spawnpoint surrounded by ten thousand people.

People were trying to get out but can't since there's a force-field protecting the area.

Finally, a giant figure, faceless, with red robe rose up above the spawnpoint.

"Hello, everybody" said it.

"Welcome to my world"

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko"


	3. Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko"

"I am currently the one and only person who can control this world"

Everyone in the spawnpoint gasped wondering what is happening.

"I'm sure that many of you have already noticed that the logout button was removed from the main menu" said him. "However, this is by no means a mistake"

I gasped and stepped back a bit. I can feel Kana-chan hugging me tighter as the figure was talking.

"I repeat..."

"It's not a mistake, but a true feature of Sword Art Online"

Kana glanced at the figure. "What do you mean?" said her "A true feature?"

"You are all unable to log out of SAO and nobody in the real world can remove the Nerve Gear or interrupt its operation" said the figure.

"Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain..."

"..., thus ending your life"

"What does that mean?" shouted a guy.

"What?!" shouted another.

"Are you just trying to make us excited?" shouted a girl.

Kana-chan looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes were glittering, meaning that she's going to cry.

"Is he serious?" asked Kana.

"Of course, not!" said me, with a smile.

Kana hugged me even tighter than ever before.

"It certainly is possible, that a player's family or friend would ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the Nerve Gear"

"As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one"

Kana started to cry just then. Streams of tear drops flowed on her pink cheeks.

"213 people?" shouted a guy.

Windows started showing around the robed figure, showing warnings about the Nerve Gear, and people who died because of force removing their Nerve Gear.

"As you can see, news of my warning and numerous victims are being spread worldwide" continued the robed figure "Thus, it is safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal"

"I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game"

"But I'd like you all to keep this in mind" said the figure "From this point on, all methods of revival in game will no longer function"

"So, if your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment..."

The windows around the robed figure started to disappear.

"...the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain"

The spawnpoint went totally silent at that moment. Some of the players fell to the ground at once.

"There is only one condition you must meet to be free..."

"...completing the game"

"You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point of Aincrad"

"If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next one"

"Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered clear"

"100 floors?" said Kana-chan, opening her eyes as she turned to the figure.

No beta-tester was able to reach anywhere that far, so it is nearly impossible to beat it.

"And lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages" said the figure "So, please take a look"

I quickly opened the menu and then opened my inventory at that instance. And then I scrolled to the end of my inventory. "Mirror". I tapped on the item and pressed on the "X" button. A mirror spawned onto my palm. I looked into the mirror. The face of my character was in there.

Just a few seconds later, crimson blue light went across Kana's body. Then the same light went across mine too. White light filled the spawnpoint.

"Aki-kun?" asked Kana-chan looking at my face.

"Kana-chan?" asked me looking at her face. I couldn't believe it. Her real face and hair was what I am looking at. I rubbed my eyes, but nothing changed.

I grabbed the mirror, and looked into it. My face was in there. I dropped the mirror at that moment. The mirror broke into pixels, and then vanishes into thin air.

People's voices started to break out through the spawnpoint.

"You're a guy?"

"You lied that you were 17!"

My eyes were opened wide.

"Aki-kun" said Kana with her sweet voice "I'm scared..."

Kana started crying on my chest again, that was the moment when I noticed that my shirt was soaking with her tear drops. I pat her head, and hugged her.

"Why is this happening?" asked Kana "Why? Why? WHY?!"

I hugged Kana a bit tighter.

"Right now, you're probably all wondering, "Why?""

""Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do such thing?""

"Well, I've already achieved my goal" said the figure "I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal enjoyment"

"Now that all the preparations are complete"

"This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online"

"Players, I wish you the best of luck"

The robed figure started to fall down. Pixels on the robe were starting to break and then finally disappear into thin air.

I now get it. Sword Art Online is a death game. If you die here, you'll die in real life.

People started to freak out just then. Screams were heard from every direction. Some were fainting; others fell to the ground speechless.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kana-chan falling to the ground.


	4. Chance

Chapter 4: Chance

Sunlight shone into my eyes through the window of my room. I opened my eyes. It was morning. I yawned as I began to sit up on the bed. Kana-chan was sleeping on the other bed on my right.

I watched her sleep, as I made my bed.

I placed my feet on the creaky wooden floor and began to stand. I opened my menu and opened my inventory. I tapped on the equipment's tab and equipped my "Kaydar Chestplate", "Kaydar Pants", "Red Cloak", "Labyrinth General Long Sword" and "Frenzy Boar Skin Boots".

Kana-chan was still sleeping so I walked quietly to the wooden door of my room. I placed my palm on the knob and twisted it to open the door. I put on the hood as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs of the inn.

"Good morning, sir" said the NPC that owns the inn.

I walked to the NPC and gave him 80 col for the room, me and Kana was in.

I then walked to the door of the inn and pushed it open and stepped out of the inn.

My stomach was growling, so I went east, to the bakery for some bread for me and Kana. People already filled the streets of the Town of Beginnings. Most of them were catering at cafés and restaurants in the town. Some were drinking beer, and were actually getting drunk. Some other players were selling stuff like clothes, and weapons.

"Swords, Axes and Armor for sale" said a seller. "Everything is cheap"

I walked to him, and glanced at what he was selling. He was sitting on the ground on a white piece of blanket surrounded by stuff like swords and axes.

"Hmm..." said me. "You're a blacksmith?"

"Yes, my blacksmith skill is level 3" said him smiling..

"Pretty impressive" said me as I checked my col.

7845 col

I took another look at the swords on the white blanket. One of them caught my eye. It was a long sword with a black blade, and a steel handle. I picked it up, and an examine it.

"The blade of this sword is made of black iron, I collected from the North of this floor" said the blacksmith smiling.

"Hmm... Can I test it?" asked me.

"Sure, give it a swing"

I swung the sword for a few times. It was pretty light so I could move really fast in close quarter combat.

"How much does this cost?" asked me, swinging and swaying the sword.

"Hmm... I'll charge you 2000 col"

"Ah... Cool" said me, opening the menu and requesting a trade with the player.

I set the money I'm trading in to 2000 col, and then pressed on the blue "O" button to accept the trade.

A window popped up.

"Trade Successful: Obsidian Piercer"

I quickly went to my inventory and equipped "Obsidian Piercer" as my weapon.

"Thank you very much" said the blacksmith.

"No problem" said me, walking away.

"Oh, what's your name?" asked me turning back.

"Oh, it's Takumi" said the guy smiling.

I went to the main menu and tapped on the friends tab and pressed on the "Add Friend" tab. I then added him to my friends list. He quickly accepted my friend request.

I then turned to the direction I was heading.

As I stepped into the bakery, smell of bread dough filled my nose which made my stomach growl even more. I walked to the counter.

"2 bread please!"

A window popped up.

"Purchase: Bread x 2"

I pressed on the blue "O" button.

"Thank you very much" said the baker NPC.

I smiled as I walked out of the bakery.

I opened the door quietly, as I assumed that Kana was still sleeping. I then peeked into the room. Kana was not on the bed sleeping.

I walked into the room. Water was splishing and splashing inside the bathroom. She was probably taking a shower. Then the door of the bathroom was unlocking. Emerging out of the bathroom was Kana wearing a pink shirt with a long hooded white coat, with white skirt.

I was speechless the moment she came out of the bathroom.

"Aki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I look?"

"E-Err..." said me hesitated. "Pretty as always"

Kana smiled and blushed.

"Erm...I bought some bread for you"

"Oh, really?"

I opened my menu and tapped on the inventory. I them scrolled to the bread and tapped on it. Two pieces of bread spawned onto my palms. I tossed one over to Kana. Then I tapped on the "Honey Jar", I collected from the quest I did a few days ago.

I wiped some honey on the bread, and then tossed the jar over to Kana, and she did the same.

I chomped on the bread. It was sweet, because of the honey.

"Mhmm...this tastes great" said Kana smiling with honey stuck around her lips.

I quickly used my long sleeved cloak to wipe the honey of her lips.

An orange message button popped up. I pressed on it, and a window appeared.

"Hello, everyone who received this message! There will be a conference held at the starting town's town square, about how to defeat the first floor boss. Please be sure to arrive there before 10 AM. Thank you very much! –Diabel"

I tapped on the red "X" button as I finished reading it.

The sighed as I walked to the town square. Many other players were making their way there as well. Kana said that she's going to do some easy quests.

I took a seat next to a bunch of guys, then I took off my hood.

"Hey" said a guy.

I then noticed that he's the blacksmith guy. Takumi.

"Hey" said me, as I went through my inventory and tapped on a piece of bread. It appeared on my hand.

"You got the invitation, too?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah" said me, as I ate the piece of bread.

"Attention!" said a guy clapping.

People stopped talking and started to listen to the man.

"Thank you guys very much, for responding to my request"

"I'm Diabel"

"And my class is "Knight""

"There's no class system in this game" said a guy.

"So, let's get to the main point" said Diabel.

"Me and my party have recently found the boss room at the highest point of this floor"

"By this, we'll be able to tell the people of the starting town that this death game can be cleared"

"It's our responsibility to do so"

"Don't you agree, everyone?"

Everyone hesitated for a moment, and then clapped for the man and his party who found the boss room.

It's been one month, and I'm beginning to miss home.

I feel relieved as I now know that this game can be cleared.

**Author Notes: **I'm having problems naming the chapters!


End file.
